


Croma and Croma Family Short Stories

by curiousscientistkae



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Family, Fluff, Future AU, Kids, Non-Binary Crona, Short Stories, idk ill add more later, other stuff idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: A what will be collection of not only just Croma snippets or prompts I do here and there in general, but of a future au with them and their kids. Just something to update and keep busy and to get more Croma out there.





	1. Short Soul Mates AU

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said before, these are just short stories I do for fun. They aren't much but again, it's something to do and something to read a little. Longer fics will come one day but for now enjoy random collections updated at random (i'll probably mass update on here). First one is based off a Soulmates Au since I am a sucker for them and this one is about depending on your relationship with the person or how you see the world will depend on how much color you see (ie, good friends, see in color but they are slightly off or dull, hate/fear the world, you see grey. Soulmates are the only ones where you see them in full, non dull or off, color).

Their world has always been grey. The only colors they have known are black and white. There was no one in their life they truly cared about, no one they really loved because no one ever cared for them. Even their mother they fear. It was dark and cold.

Until  _she_ came along. That was the first time they started to see anew. When she reached her hand out to them, she changed ever so slightly. Her grey colors tinted with color. As the days went by and she continued to reach out, the more vibrant she became. Crona always heard stories how those you love, you never see them in black and white. That your soulmate is the purest form of color. They never believed it, they never saw it. But now they do. They see it with the others who have befriended them, they even see it with Miss Marie. Even the world has a tint to it, but nothing is as bright as Maka.

Even now as they look at her, simply reading the book they gave her, Crona is mesmerized. Her bright green eyes carefully reading each word. Her ashen hair is free of their normal pigtails. Crona especially loves the pink sweatshirt she wears. Who knew color could be so amazing.

Maka notices Crona looking at her. “Something up?”

“N-No. S-Sorry. I was just lost in thought.” Crona replies.

“How about I make us something to eat? You hungry?”

The second ‘hungry’ comes out of her mouth, Ragnarok pops out.

“Course we are hungry! Why wouldn’t we be! Right Crona?!?”

“I-I guess so…”

Maka chuckles before setting her book on the table. “I’ll make something nice for all three of us.”

As she walks into the kitchen, she looks back at Crona, who’s trying to tell Ragnarok to not pick on them, and softly smiles at the most vibrant thing in her apartment.


	2. Lazy Saturday Snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt send by friend on discord about Maka and Crona baking. Slightly set in future (older teens).

Lazy Saturdays aren’t something Maka normally does. Usually, she is studying or in the library researching something. She is not enterally opposed to it, relaxation is nice, she just rather be doing something else. But today she does neither and spends the day baking some brownies with her datemate. Years ago, Maka had taught Crona how to cook and bake and they fell in love with it. Crona could never get enough of it and Maka is always willing to join them.

Today brownies are on the menu. Simple but sweet. Crona even bought one with chocolate chips in them. Maka cracks the eggs open, careful not to get any shells in the bowl, before chucking the remnants in the trash pin. She pushes the bowl to Crona, who begins stirring. They notice that Maka is already cleaning up part of the counter. An idea pops into their head.

“Hey, Maka.”

Maka looks up and is about to ask, ‘what’s up’, however, she is stopped when Crona taps the battered covered spoon on her nose. Maka jerks back slightly in surprise.

“I got you,” Crona grins.

Maka gives them a small glare before wiping her finger across the rim of the bowl. She quickly smears some batter on their cheek. “There, we are even.” Maka wipes off the batter from her nose and licks it off her finger. “Now let’s get those brownies in the oven.”

The two pour the batter into a glass pan, spreading it out evenly, before throwing it in the oven. To pass the time, Maka grabs one of her favorite books, one that she and Crona have been reading for the past few days. Curled up together on the couch, the two read together, each taking a character to voice. They take pleasure in trying to make the other laugh in a ridiculous voice for one of their characters.

Time flies by and before they know it, the oven beeps. Both get up to check on their food. Perfect. Neither waits for them to cool down after cutting. Both are hungry. Ragnarok pops out, hungry as well.

“You didn’t put anything funky in here did ya?” Ragnarok asks.

“No! Why the hell would I?” Maka says back.

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind, either way, I’ll eat anything.”

Crona hands him a brownie, telling him to be quiet down and he’ll get more if he stays quiet. Maka sighs and grabs another brownie for herself.

“Come on, Crona. Let’s get back to reading.”


	3. Future Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of many future/family aus (which probably will jump around). This was a prompt sent via tumblr from an anon just about "coming home". So I wrote one where Crona is starting to worry about Maka not coming home from a mission. Intro to one of the kids I made. Mild, mild cursing at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sidenote, I use 'Nini' for Crona in this because I was looking up non-binary names for parents, found a list, and liked that one the best.

How many days has it been since Crona last heard from Maka? No, how many  _weeks_  has it been since they heard from their wife? Too long. Crona has lost track of time. Every day has blurred together into one huge mess of worriment. Everyone says she will be fine. She and Soul are capable fighters but missions getting held back or losing commutation happens sometimes. That doesn’t help. Crona wants to know if Maka is okay. They want her back in their arms.

Crona would go out and look for her but there is someone else who needs them. Their two-year daughter, Elena, sits on the floor by them, playing with her dolls. She pits the two against each other, meister versus kishin. Someone has to stay and care for her. Crona is grateful that Black*Star and Tsubaki went to look without hesitation when Crona asked. The last time they heard from the duo was a couple days ago, saying they think they know where she is.

_She will be alright, Crona. Black*Star and Tsubaki will come back telling you how Maka said she is sorry and not to worry. Everything will be okay_.

There is a tug on their shirt. Crona looks down and finds a pair of bright, forest green eyes looking up at them. Identical to Maka’s eyes. 

“Nini! You okay?” Elena asks.

“Huh? Ye—Yeah sweetheart. Nini is okay.”

“Mama will be okay. She strong and brave!”

Crona softly smiles. They ruffle up Elena’s purple hair before picking her up and placing her on their lap.

“She is. They are some of the reason’s why I fell in love with her.”

“I want to be like her when I grow up!”

“I bet you will be a great meister.” Crona places a small kiss on her forehead.

Elena giggles. This prompts Crona to tickle their daughter on the sides. The toddler’s laugh fills the room, blocking out the sound of the door creaking open.

“You two having fun?” A new voice says.

Crona’s head snaps up. “Maka?!”

“Hey, Crona,” Maka says, a small smile on her face.

Elena wriggles free of Crona’s grasp and runs to her mother. Maka takes her daughter in her arms without a second thought but can’t hold back a hiss of pain as she picks her up.

Crona notices how beaten their wife looks. Bandages stick out from under her clothes, one is plastered on the side of her neck. On her cheek, three scratches like marks rest, already scarring over. Fatigue is written in her eyes.

“Maka, you’re alright!” Crona wraps their arms around Maka as tight as they can. When Maka hisses again, they let go. “Sorry!”

“It’s okay, Crona. I’m just sore, that’s all.”

“What happened? I was getting so worried!”

“It’s a long story. Misinformation that lead to getting caught off guard and needing to change plans. It also leads us to underestimate the power of who we were after and they did capture us for a while.”

“You were capture?!?”  _I’m going to have a heart attack._

“I’m alright now, Crona. We got out and then Blake*Star and Tsubaki found us and told me you sent them. I’m home now, safe and sound.”

Maka gives her partner a reassuring kiss. Crona hugs her once more, gently. “I’m so happy you’re home. I love you.”

“I love you too, Crona.”

“Mama! Did you and Uncle Soul defeat all those jackasses!”

“Wh—” Maka pauses, looking at her daughter, before turning her attention back to Crona. “What did I tell Ragnarok about cursing in front of her!”

“I tried but you know he doesn’t listen. You also know he is more scared of you than of me.”

“Ugh, I’ll deal with him later. Right now, I just need a nap and good meal.”

“Rest. Elena and I will make you something nice, right?”

“Right!” replies the young girl


	4. Fall Future Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another snippet set in the future/family au. This time only a little after the previous one with the family going to pick out a pumpkin

Fall is a colorful time of year. The trees and the ground below become decorated in yellow, oranges, and reds. Pumpkins, carved or uncarved, line the steps of houses, those with faces watching those who pass by. The sweltering summer heat has given way to crisp, cool air. No more need to worry about suffering from being out for too long.

This time of year is great to be out and about. From walking in the park, going on a hayride, or just relaxing in the safety of your own yard, these moments won’t last long as winter lurks in the shadows, waiting to take over the area. 

The Albarn family are among those who go out for the day. The trio sits together on a wooden cart, pulled by a couple of horses. The youngest member, two-year-old Elena, sits on their Nini’s lap, singing some song she made up. She looks around the area, looking at all the Halloween decorations that litter the hay field.

Crona keeps one arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her steady, and uses their other to play with her lilac hair. Maka sits beside them, listening to her daughter sing. She never grows tired of hearing her belt out her voice. Maka also is just happy to be out again.

Days have passed since she returned home from her near-failed mission. In those days, she has been mostly at home, recovering from her injuries. Almost all of them have healed, minus a few. Soreness still lingers in her body. The scratch marks on her face have shrunk but will forever remind her of the mission.

The cart hits a bump, jolting it. Maka winces, clutching her side. Crona stops brushing Elena’s hair and places their hand on Maka’s back. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Hopefully there won’t be anymore like that,” Maka tells them. This quickly comes to bite her in the butt. Another hard bump and more pain. “Okay, let’s hope we get there soon.”

After a few more minutes, the cart does stop at the edge of the pumpkin patch. Crona and Elena get off first. Crona tells their daughter to stand still for a few moments as they help Maka down. In the split second that both parents have their backs turned, Elena darts off. Thankfully, the coachman catches her before she gets too far.

“This yours?” He chuckles as he hands back the young girl to her parents.

“Thank you, sir. Sorry. She’s a curious darter,” Crona tells them.

“How many times have I told you not to run off? It’s dangerous,” Maka tells her daughter.

“But I wanna pick pumpkins! I’m excited!” Elena says back.

“If I let you go, will you not run off? Or do we need to get the harass again?”

“I promise, Mama.”

Maka slowly lets her daughter down. True to her word, she stays close and doesn’t try running off again. The family walks around the farm, looking for the perfect pumpkin to carve into. Maka and Crona allow Elena to choose which one they get. Eventually, the toddler finds a large, slightly lopsided, pumpkin. She doesn’t attempt to pick it up but Crona quickly stops them and picks it up themselves.

“You like this one?” They ask her.

“Yeah! That one! That one! Make it scary!”

“Once we are home we will make it the scariest pumpkin on the block. And you can help Mama and I gut it.”

Elena’s green eyes become wide and a large smile spreads across her face. Once again she bolts off, this time towards the cart, wanting to get home as soon as she can. Maka follows close behind her, telling her to come back. Crona can only roll their eyes and chuckle softly when Maka finally catches their daughter.

—

Elena struggles to reach down into the pumpkin to grab its inners. Crona tilts the pumpkin over, allowing the girl to full reach in. Once she has a handful, Elena happily helps her mother spread and pull out the seeds to be cooked for later. All three work together to clear the pumpkin until there is enough room for a candle.

Maka pushes the pumpkin backup, showing typical scary face. But it’s good enough for Elena.

“You got the lights?” Maka asks Crona as she puts a candle in. Crona nods and as soon as their wife lights it, they turn off the light. The room becomes dark, the only source of light from the pumpkin.

“You like it, honey?” Crona asks Elena.

“Yes! I love it! Again!”

“Maybe later we can get another one. For now, let’s just put this out on the porch.”


	5. Go to sleep Maka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb idea I came up with. Maka won't go to sleep and Crona finally has had enough of it. Set in a HS au. Last of the snippets for a while.

Crona rolls over on their side, sighing. Their hand touches the cold mattress by them. It has been void of its occupant for days now. Maka’s new bed is at dining room table, her textbooks, notebooks, and papers becoming her pillow. But even there, sleep is little. Maka only shuts her eyes for short periods before burying herself right back into her work.

This worries Crona. How many times have they caught her falling asleep standing up in class or out cold on the desk? Had they not elbowed her in the side this morning, Professor Stein might have drawn lines on her face during lab as a warning to those who sleep. This can’t keep going on.

Taking a deep breath, Crona gets out of bed. The light from their moon-shaped nightlight Maka gifted shines a path to the door. Sure enough, the only source of light in the dark hallway outside comes from downstairs. Quickly but quietly, Crona descends.

Maka sits in her usual spot, hunched over an SAT book. Her head bobs as she struggles to fight off sleep. She knows she can’t win this battle but that doesn’t stop her from trying. Even has her head tips forward, her pencil does not stop moving.

“You should sleep, firefly.” Crona lightly places their arms on Maka’s shoulders.

The words go in one ear and out the other. Maka does not look up from her work. Crona reaches down and wraps their slender fingers around Maka’s wrist. “Maka. I know you are worried about the test but staying up late isn’t going to help. You need rest.”

“What if I don’t pass? I don’t know what will be on it.” Maka replies.

“Since when don’t pass a test? That’s like saying Black*Star doesn’t an ego bigger than the world.”

Maka grumbles something Crona doesn’t catch. Fed up, Crona quickly hooks their arms under Maka’s armpits and drags her out of the chair.

“Hey! What the hell, Crona?”

“You need to sleep, Maka. I can’t see you go on like this, you’re hurting yourself. I know you are worried, but this isn’t helping. So please, come sleep with me. Rest. We can study together tomorrow. Just please, come to bed.”

Maka has no energy to fight back. If Crona drops her, she doubts she will get up. “Fine.”

Crona helps Maka to her feet. No one bothers to clean up the mess on the table, that can be done later. Once upstairs, Crona releases Maka. As she flops down on the bed, Crona walks over to the nightlight and hits a button. The ceiling lights up in a dazzling display of stars. The rotate around the room, showing off planets and constellations.

Crona lays down beside Maka. She has her eyes gazed up at the lights above her, naming the plants and stars in her head. Crona would join her but they can always take part in it next time. They nuzzle up by Maka, holding her tight.

“You’re going to be fine. There is nothing to worry about,” Crona tells her.

“I know. I’m still worried, though,” Maka answers, eyes shut.

“I’ll be here for you no matter what happens.”

“Thank you, Crona…” Maka whispers their name, slipping into sleep.

“Sweet dreams.”  


End file.
